


A Little Birthday Loving

by supreme_genius



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Multi, Request Fill, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nick and Rosalee plan a very special birthday present for Monroe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Birthday Loving

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Grimm or the characters.  
> This is unbeta'd as per usual.  
> This is a REQUEST FILL and therefore a ONESHOT.

Rosalee knocked on the front door, smiling at the stained-glass wolf window. It had Monroe written all over it. The door opened and she was greeted by a familiar face.

                “Hey, Rosalee. Monroe isn’t here right now.” Nick had been staying with Monroe for the last few weeks – since he left Juliette.

                “Good. I came here to see you.”

                “Um, ok. Come in.” He stepped aside and let her in.

                She followed him into the living room and sat beside him on the sofa.

                “Monroe’s birthday is tomorrow.”

                “I know,” he replied. As if he’d forget he best friend’s birthday. “I got him a pocket watch.” The perfect one he’d spent the last two months searching for. “What’d you get him?”

                “That’s the thing. I have a proposal.”

                “Ok…I’m listening…”

                She blushed a little. “I want to give him something he’ll never forget.”

                Nick wasn’t sure where she was going with this.

                “It’s ok if you say no, but I was thinking we’d have a threesome.” She got a little fidgety. “It’s just that it feels like there’s a little sexual tension – maybe a spark – between Monroe and I. And you two…there’s so much sexual tension there I’m surprised anyone else can fit in the room with you two.”

                He scrunched up his face. _Sexual tension_ , he thought, _between Monroe and me_? _Good_ , _I’m not imagining it_. “I-I have no idea what you’re talking about.” His voice cracked near the end.

                Rosalee just shook her head at him. “So…?”

XXX

                Monroe yawned as he walked through his front door. He expected to see Nick sprawled across the sofa, but it was empty. _Weird_ , he though. He sniffed the air; Nick was home and someone else. Lilacs and jasmine… _Rosalee_. He set down his tool box on his work bench, hung up his coat, and kicked off his shoes. He followed his nose upstairs and stood outside his bedroom door. He could hear their stifled giggles. _I swear to_ … He opened the door and there they were on his bed. Nick was sitting near the edge, donning only a pair of red boxer briefs. Rosalee was further up on the bed, leaning against the headboard, wearing a little red nighty. They were both smirking at him.

                “Happy birthday.” Nick got up and walked towards Monroe, running his hands down the taller man’s chest.

                “Uh…” Monroe was completely dumbfounded.

                “We thought we’d give you something _special_.” Rosalee put emphasis on the last word.

                Monroe opened his mouth to stay something but nothing came out. Nick pulled him towards the bed and pushed him down. Rosalee crawled up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and nibbling his ear; he whimpered. Nick straddled his lap and started kissing his neck.

                “G-guys…”

                Nick pulled back, looking startled. “Do you not want this?”

                “I, uh, yeah of course I do. But…”

                “So do we,” Rosalee whispered.

                Nick started unbuttoning Monroe’s waistcoat and dress shirt. Rosalee nipped at his neck. He turned his head and met her lips. Nick undid the last button and ran his hands down Monroe’s bare chest. Rosalee slid them off and tossed them aside. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back; he leaned into her touch. Nick’s hands went to work on Monroe’s belt and jeans. Rosalee pulled Monroe back so he way lying down. She bit her lip as she looked down at him. Monroe looked up at the two of them who looked back, pupils blown, wanton smirks plastered on their faces. Nick crawled off Monroe and laid next to him, pulling him into a hungry kiss. Rosalee tugged at Monroe’s jeans; he let her pull them off.

The alpha wolf in Monroe was having a bitch fit – he was supposed to be the one in control. He didn’t care, though, he liked the attention. It had been far too long since Monroe had felt like he was _wanted_. And now he had two people that were practically throwing themselves at him.

Rosalee laid down on Monroe’s other side, her hand disappearing beneath his boxers. He moaned against Nick’s lips. Nick bit at Monroe’s bottom lip before brushing it with his tongue. Monroe admitted the other man’s tongue entry, they battled for control of their kiss, both refusing to back down. Then Monroe noticed Rosalee’s kisses moving from his neck down his chest, his abdomen. She tugged off his boxers and she pressed her warm, soft lips to the head of his dick. A growl rumbled in his chest when she took all of him in her mouth.

Monroe whined when Rosalee let him slip from her mouth. She worked her way back up his body. She whispered in his ear, “I want you to fuck me, Monroe.”

Nick smirked and whispered to Monroe, “and I’m going to fuck _you_.”

The red was seeping into Monroe’s eyes. Rosalee pulled away. She scooted up the bed and got on her hands and knees and Monroe finally noticed she wasn’t wearing panties. Nick pulled away next, pulling off his boxer briefs and tossing them across the room. Monroe crawled up behind Rosalee. He slid his hands under her nighty; she sat up and let him rid her of it. She bent back down, waiting for him to mount her. Nick tossed a condom at the other man and grabbed a bottle of lube for himself.

Monroe kissed down Rosalee’s spine before pushing in to her. She let a soft moan escape her lips – it went right to Monroe’s dick. He was thrusting into her when he felt another body behind him. Nick ran his hands up and down Monroe’s sides. He lubed up one finger and pressed into Monroe, who moaned, pushing further into Rosalee. Nick moved his finger in and out, enjoying every little noise that came from Monroe’s mouth. He added another finger and quickened his pace. When Nick added a third finger, Monroe howled. Soon Nick was positioning himself behind Monroe, pushing his cock into the other man’s ass.

It took them a little while to get a steady pace going. Their thrusts had all started out jerky and sporadic, trying to figure out who should move when. When they got it together, the room was filled with moans and growls and even another howl or two. Rosalee’s hands were fisted in the sheets, he head leaning back as far as it could go. Monroe’s teeth brushed over her delicate skin. He bit down on the crook of her neck, not hard enough for a claim mark, but hard enough for one hell of a hickey. Rosalee bit her lip, holding back a moan. Her orgasm was quickly approaching. Monroe felt her clench around him as she orgasmed. Her arms were shaky and as soon as Monroe pulled out, her arms gave out and she laid down. She rolled over beneath him and stared up at him. Her face was flushed, eyes were heavy-lidded.

She watched the two men above her, Nick still thrusting into Monroe.

“Fuck him…harder, Nick.” Her voice was low; her breathing was heavy.

                Monroe stifled the whine building in the back of his throat. Rosalee ran her hands over Monroe’s chest, his stomach. She pulled the condom off, tossing it on the floor, and started stroking his dick. Nick’s pace quickened and his thrusts were becoming jerky again; he was so close. He came moaning Monroe’s name. Rosalee gave Monroe’s cock a few more strokes and he was coming, too.

                Nick pulled out and collapse on the bed, as did Monroe. Nick curled up against the other man’s back, planting kisses on his neck and shoulder. Rosalee curled up against Monroe’s chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. The three of them laid there, tangled up in each other. Monroe let out a content sigh. The last thing he thought before falling into the depths of sleep was _best birthday ever._


End file.
